The Comet
by x-Leyton4Life-x
Summary: The boy saw a comet and felt as though his life had meaning and when it went away he waited his entire life for it to return to him. The course of true love never did run smoothly but she was his comet and one of these days he was going to realise it. LP


**Summary: "The boy saw a comet and felt as though his life had meaning and when it went away he waited his entire life for it to return." The course of true love never did run smoothly but she was his comet and one of these days he was going to realise it.**

**The Comet**

**_"The boy saw a comet and felt as though his life had meaning and when it went away he waited his entire life for it to return to him."_**

Peyton's car was a comet, some say it was just a coincidence, others say it was more than that; others say it was fate. Lucas chose that word for a reason and deep down he knew why. He never got over Peyton Sawyer. She always held a special place in his heart, a place no one else could touch or even come close to and she always would. He tried to do the healthy thing and move on, he convinced himself and everyone around him that he had but as soon as she came back into his life everything changed. He was no longer so certain about everything and he was scared, scared of being with her again, of getting too close because no one could hurt him the way she could. But no one could make him feel like she could either, she had a way of making him feel so alive, the love she gave to him was like no other and she was the only person he ever gave his whole heart to, the only person he could open up to fully and trust with anything.

_**"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning."**_

Today was supposed to be his wedding day, today was supposed to be the day he let Peyton go and gave himself completely to another, yet fate had other ideas. Instead of getting married and living happily ever after, he was left alone at the altar in front of all of his friends and family, in front of her. He had said _'I do'_ but his fiancée convinced herself that his current book was an epic love story about his ex girlfriend Peyton Sawyer and as a result she left him, she couldn't go through with it because she refused to live a lie and be second place in his heart. According to Lindsey his heart was conflicted and she was probably right. If he was one hundred percent over the curly blonde from his past then he wouldn't have kissed her that night in Tric, he wouldn't have felt a pang of jealousy when he saw her talking to the bartender or when she kissed Chase, he wouldn't have gone to see her when he knew Lindsey was feeling insecure but yet he couldn't help himself, he never could when it came to her. She was his weakness, his inspiration, his passion; he was just scared of getting too close to her again because he wasn't sure whether he would be able to handle another heart break, he was still reeling from the first one.

It had been a few months since that day, he spent a little time on Andy's yacht, giving him a chance to get away from everyone, an opportunity to clear his head and get over Lindsey. He loved her and was willing to get married to her that day, yet deep down he knew she was right, his heart was conflicted and over the years he had stopped following it and just listened to his head and back then his head was telling him that marrying Lindsey was the right thing to do however, his heart was a different story, it was a place he had locked away a long time ago. Since he had been back he had crossed paths with Peyton a couple of times and like the ass he was he blamed her for Lindsey's departure. He told her it was all her fault that he wished she never came back to Tree Hill. He knew it was out of anger but it was no excuse, he saw how broken she was, the pain in her eyes when he had said those words to her and ever since she had kept away from him. She was trying to be a friend to him, she wanted to help him through the pain but he didn't want her help so instead he blamed her for everything because that way he didn't have to blame himself when deep down he knew everything that happened was down to him.

**_"There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them..."_**

He was now driving around the streets of Tree Hill listening to the music on the radio. He was doing well since he returned to Tree Hill, the pain in his heart regarding Lindsey's departure had lessened and he could honestly say he was well on the way to moving on. He knew deep down she was never the one, never the person he was supposed to be with, never his soulmate, but she was loving, caring and safe and she was an important person in his life and at the time he loved her, maybe not wholeheartedly but he loved her nonetheless. His second book was now in the process of being edited, Lindsey had kindly found him another editor and within a few months it would be on the shelves ready to buy. His life was going pretty smoothly lately yet he still felt like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely missing, a vital piece. He didn't want to think about it too much just in case it led him to a place he had been trying to avoid; a curly blonde.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw smoke at the side of the road, the same spot where Peyton's car broke down all those years ago. He pulled over and made his way over to the broken down car. As he got closer the car seemed all the more familiar. He shook his head, ridding the thoughts from his mind, there was no way it would be her car he assured himself. However, he knew he was wrong once he caught a glimpse of those blonde curls. He would never mistake them anywhere. They were so unique and something he couldn't erase from his memory no matter how many times he had tried. He now cautiously edged closer towards her and made his presence known.

"Hey" he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. She quickly snapped her head away from the open bonnet of her car towards the sound and shock soon overwhelmed her eyes. Was he really standing there, speaking to her?

"Hi" she replied in a small voice and he chuckled frustrating the already ticked off blonde.

"What's so funny?" she asked the annoyance present in her voice.

"Nothing it's just, this is the same spot as"

"I know" she said cutting him off. She wasn't in the mood to go down memory lane, she didn't need reminding of their history, it was painful enough already.

He took a good look at her. He hadn't seen her in two months, not since he blamed her for everything that went wrong in his life. He kept his distance and it was obvious she had been avoiding him not wanting to feel any more pain; she had already gone through more than her fair share. He didn't want her help in getting over Lindsey so she stayed away and tried to mend her broken heart by burying herself deeper into her work and she was doing well for herself. Mia was still touring making establishing a name for herself. She had also recently signed a few more artists and bands and was currently trying to get their names out there. But she still felt lonely, yes she had great friends but she couldn't replace the loneliness she felt in her heart, she had tried with work, with art and music, with friends but nothing seemed to work; nothing could fill the void in her life.

She still looked breathtakingly beautiful, with her perfect face, her flawless complexion and those gorgeous lips. Her curls were blonder than the last time he saw her and she looked absolutely stunning, not to mention those legs of hers which were currently on show in a short skirt. They were bronzed and toned and so long just like he remembered them. She looked better than she ever had, maybe it was because he hadn't seen her for so long but right now in this moment he couldn't think of another time when she looked as beautiful as she did right now. When he realised what he was doing he stopped and tore his eyes away from her. He had no right to look at her like that anymore. She had laid her feelings down a long time ago, she had willingly gave her heart to him but he crushed it and she did what she had to do she let him go, she sacrificed her feelings for his happiness.

"So what happened?" he asked breaking the silence, as he looked her car over.

"Um…I was driving along and then my car broke down" she said stating the obvious.

He made an attempt to take a look at the car, to see if he could figure out what was wrong but he was no mechanic. Yes he had worked with cars years ago with his uncle Keith, but that was a long time ago and this looked more complicated than anything he had ever done before. She just stood there tapping her foot, a nervous habit she had picked up. It was just her luck, first her car breaks down in the same spot where she first spoke to Lucas, then Lucas the man who had broken her heart more times than she could count shows up, it was just perfect. She couldn't help but think sarcastically and negatively, she was the queen of sarcasm and she found it hard to think positively when her life was so dark and full of pain. She looked him over; he still looked the same, still handsome, and still the guy she was helplessly in love with. She tore her eyes away from him and told herself to give it up, that they were truly over for good and he doesn't feel anything anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"This definitely needs a mechanic"

"I think that's pretty obvious" she sighed and sat down by the river, the same spot as the last time this happened.

He nervously approached her and looked down at her sitting form. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets; a nervous habit he never could get rid of.

"Do…do you want a ride?" he asked the nerves present in his voice. She looked up shocked once again. This was the same guy who a couple of months ago blamed her for everything wrong in his life, who told her he wished she never came back and now he was offering her a ride home, she couldn't understand where this change of heart was coming from or how his mind worked.

"You sure that's a good idea?" she replied looking up at him.

"It's the least I can do" he said sincerely.

She gave him a half smile, then got up from the ground and they both made their way to his car. She got in the passenger side and fastened her seatbelt while he did the same on the driver's side.

They had been driving along for fifteen minutes now and a silence had loomed over the car. She didn't know what to say, the last time she tried to comfort him, tried to offer him some support he had blown up in her face and said some really hurtful things so she opted to stay quiet, it seemed like the best option given their history and the current circumstances. She also could not be bothered with small talk, she didn't have the energy and she just didn't care for it anymore. He wasn't sure whether to break this uncomfortable silence or just leave it alone, he too was unsure of what to say, last time they spoke he said some hateful things, things he should have never said to her but things he couldn't take back. Every now and then he would steal a glance, she was too busy looking out of the window to notice. He sighed, hating how everything had turned out between them. They couldn't even hold a conversation together anymore. Five minutes later and the car pulled to a stop in front of Peyton's house, the house she shared with Brooke. She undid her seat belt and reached for the car door. She stepped out and turned around.

Before she closed the door she smiled and said, "Thanks for the ride…I'll be seeing ya I guess" She then turned around and walked away as he just watched with a longing look in his eyes.

Those words, those four simple words _'I'll be seeing ya' _triggered a series of flashbacks, of important memories, memories that had been locked away deep in the bottom of his heart for the longest time, and they were now all flooding back. He hit his head on the steering wheel and gripped it tighter sending his knuckles white, as the tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe how much he had screwed things up, how he had treated her since she had been back. He saw the sadness behind those green emerald eyes, they used to have a spark, they used to light up but not anymore and he knew that was down to him. She seemed so broken now, and again he knew that was his fault, he had broken her down until there was almost nothing left, all he saw now was a shell of the woman she used to be.

**_"But even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that it would return to him, and his world would be whole again…and his belief in God, and love, and art would be reawakened in his heart."_**

"She's my comet" he whispered to the empty car as he looked back at the closed door of the house she had just entered.

He had finally come to the realisation that it was Peyton all along, she was his comet, he finally realised what Lindsey was trying to say and he cried because he knew he didn't deserve another chance, he had already broken her so much. She was the missing piece, the part of him that he felt was missing all this time and he hated that it took him so long to figure that out. In that moment he vowed to himself that he would win her back, he would do whatever it would take for another chance and this time he would treat her how she deserved to be treated and he would love her until the end of time.

A few days later Peyton received a package at her door. She made her way to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She unwrapped the package and found two items. There was a white envelope with her name on which she assumed to be a letter of some sort and there was a book. She decided to open the letter first.

_Dear Peyton,_

_Firstly I just want to apologise for everything, the way I have treated you lately is just unacceptable and I hate myself for it. I didn't mean any of the hurtful things I said, I was angry and I took it out on you because at the time my mind was clouded and I couldn't see things clearly, but I've finally opened my eyes. I know I shouldn't be saying all of this in a letter, which is why I want you to meet me at the River Court tonight at ten o'clock. I'll completely understand if you don't show up, I really don't deserve the chance to explain myself but I am hoping you will take the high road and meet me because I have a lot of things I want to say to you, stuff I just can not say to you in a letter because you deserve more than that._

_The book in this package is a copy of my second book, it is still in the process of being published but this is my first copy and I want you to have it because Lindsey was right its an epic love story and I think its obvious who it is about. I may not have realised it at the time but I know for sure now._

_Love Lucas xx_

By the time she had finished reading the tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and carefully folded the letter, placing it back in the envelope and onto her nightstand. Her eyes then focused on the book, she was nervous to read it because Lucas always wrote from the heart and his writing always portrayed his innermost thoughts and feelings. With her hands shaking she slowly lifted it from the bed and made herself comfortable preparing herself for a few hours of none stop reading.

It was now nearing ten o'clock and Lucas was nervously pacing the River Court. He was scared she wouldn't show, scared he had missed his chance and scared of what he was going to do if she did show up. He couldn't prepare some speech because it wouldn't be enough, he had to explain his actions and make her see that she was the only one in his heart and a speech just wouldn't cut it.

His thoughts and nervous pacing was interrupted at the sound of footsteps nearing him. He turned around and saw none other than Peyton Sawyer. He smiled but she didn't return the gesture. This made him feel a little uneasy but he tried his best to keep it together. He came here with a purpose and he wouldn't give up on that.

She stopped a few feet away from him and spoke "So you wanted to talk?" It was obvious she was feeling nervous too, it was present in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah" he said softly.

"Well I'm all ears" she replied wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt the need to protect herself from him.

He edged a little closer to her and then spoke "I'm sorry Peyton for everything, I know it's been a long time coming but you really do deserve an apology because I've been such an ass to you"

"You already apologised in the letter" she said cutting him off.

"I know but I had to apologise to your face, I feel so bad Peyton I never meant anything I said"

"So you don't wish I never came back?" she said a little coldly because the truth was that still stung, it still hurt her to this day that those words came out of his mouth.

"Of course not. I'm glad you came home, of course I am I missed you in those three years we spent apart" he replied smiling and then he continued "You were not to blame for the break down of my relationship with Lindsey that was all my own doing. I'm the one who wrote that book, I'm the one who kissed you back and I'm the one who gave Lindsey something to worry about not you"

She stayed silent trying to process everything. She was happy he apologised because over the months she had been blaming herself for his unhappiness, she had started to believe his words. "So is that everything you have to say?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"No that's just the beginning Peyt" He replied and looked her in the eyes trying to read her and prepare himself for what he was about to do. "I love you" he said and Peyton took a step back the shock overwhelming her.

"Lucas I"

She was about to protest but he cut her off. "Just let me explain okay"

She nodded not able to bring herself to speak and waited for him to continue.

"Since you came back I tried to convince myself that you didn't matter anymore, that I was completely over you and it worked to some extent. I had learned to bury my feelings for you, they weren't gone but over the years I had locked them away and when you came back I had to keep them locked away which is why I couldn't get too close to you, its why I wouldn't let you hug me and why the first thing I said was that I was with someone else. I was trying to protect my heart. You see you have this power over me Peyton, this hold like no other and it scared me because you are the only person who I have given my whole heart to; yes I loved Lindsey but I never gave her my whole heart, I always held back a little. And you want to know why? Because I never got over you, I tried, I tried so god damn hard but I just couldn't do it because I gave you my heart a long time ago and I never got it back you still have it because there was always a part of me that didn't want to take it back because it has always belonged to you."

She looked at him, taking in the beautiful words he had just spoken, the tears were running freely down her face and she didn't care, she couldn't stop them. He looked like he was about to cry any minute too, he spoke with such sincerity but she still didn't know what to do, whether she could go there again because yes she may still love him but her heart was so broken and that was all because of him.

"I don't know what to say Lucas, you hurt me so much" she finally said in a small shaky voice.

"I know and I hate myself for it so much, I want to make it up to you, I want to take the pain in your heart away, I want to be the one who makes you happy." He said taking her hands in his and reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know Lucas, I don't want to get hurt again, I don't think my heart would be able to take it. You said I do to another woman" she replied backing away from him and his touch that she had missed and been longing for.

"I know I said '_I do' _but you have to understand I was running scared, when it comes to you I feel overwhelmed at how strongly you can make me feel but you are also unpredictable Peyt and I was so scared in case you broke my heart again because I was still healing from the first time. Lindsey felt safe; I knew she would never be able to hurt me because I never gave her my whole heart. I wished I never got up on that altar but I did and I just hope you can forgive me. I won't hurt you again Peyton…I promise"

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she asked still unsure of what to do.

"Because" he said taking a small black box from his back jeans pocket. He noticed the nervous expression cross her face and the few steps back she had taken. "Don't worry I'm not proposing" He opened the box and pulled out the diamond ring.

"Than what are you doing?" she asked perplexed.

"I need to show you something" he replied and walked closer to her.

"This ring is yours and only yours, its always been meant for you. I considered throwing it away after Lindsey left but a part of me couldn't because I knew it belonged somewhere other than the trashcan. I know when I proposed three years ago you weren't ready, I should have waited like you asked but I had convinced myself that you had said no, I know now that wasn't the case but at the time you have to understand it felt like a rejection and I was so heartbroken. I should have waited that year but I was scared in case you met someone else in that time, someone who could give you more than I ever could, someone who you would be proud of"

"And why wouldn't I be proud of you?"

"Because I was scared my book would never be published and I didn't want you to see me as a failure"

"Is that what you think? That I would see you as a failure?"

He shrugged and she continued "Lucas you were never a failure to me, I always believed in your book and I knew that one day your dream would come true and it has, but if by a slim chance it didn't you still wouldn't be a failure at least not to me anyway, because you are an amazing writer and I loved you for you and not your book"

He smiled at her words. Why did he have to give up on them all those years ago, they would probably still be together and happily married if he hadn't taken her '_someday'_ the wrong way.

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked softly looking into his crystal blue eyes.

He closed the space between them and lifted the ring up for her to see. "After I gave you a ride home the other day I realised something, I realised that you were the comet in my book. I realised the mistakes I had made, how much I had hurt you and I went home and wrote you that letter. Then I looked at this ring and I mentally slapped myself because you were the only person who was ever meant to wear it. I hated the fact that it had been on another woman's finger. Anyway I decided I still wanted you to have it but I had to do something to make it unique to only you so I had it engraved." He finished and pointed to the small engraving on the inside of the silver band. She looked at it and her eyes glossed over again; _LP TLA _was engraved into the silver.

"True love always" she whispered as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Now no one else will ever be able to wear this ring"

"Lucas I"

"I'm not asking you to marry me Peyton I don't want to rush into things I just want you to wear it on a chain around your neck, or keep it in your bed side drawer, anything I just want you to have it so that one day when you are ready we can have the wedding we always dreamed of."

She smiled at him and then did something surprising herself as well as him, she jumped into his arms and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with love, want, longing and forgiveness.

"I love you" she breathed once they broke apart.

"I love you too" he replied smiling leaning in so that their foreheads were touching.

"I want to wear the ring" she whispered and he looked at her surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes. We can't get married yet though it's too soon after everything but I want to wear it, as a symbol of what's to come"

He smiled and then slid the silver ring onto her left ring finger. She smiled back at him and then he leaned in and captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss. When they broke apart she spoke.

"We can takes things slow right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course we can, anything you want Peyt. I'm just glad to have you back"

"I'm glad to be back"

"I'm so sorry about everything Peyton I'm going to make it up to you I promise"

"You already have" she replied and he smiled a genuine smile, a smile that hadn't been seen for a long time, a smile only Peyton could ever bring out of him.

"You're my comet Peyt" he spoke and she giggled.

"I know" was her response before their lips crashed together again and again. They were finally back together where they both belonged, happy, at peace and in love. Lucas finally took his head out of the sand and had his moment of clarity and he worked hard to get the love of his life back. Now everything was right with the world because the two lost souls were finally back together, no longer lost and no longer full of pain and sorrow.

**_"The realisation that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer"_**

**The End**

**AN: Hope you liked it. I had a burst of inspiration and had to write it down, I'm also really missing OTH and I'm just dying for a Leyton reunion. Anyway please let me know what you think I worked really hard on this one so would love to hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
